Little Western Rescue
Little Western Rescue is the second Thomas: The Trainz Adventures special, which was released in 2016. Plot Oliver, Isabel and Toad are now fond of the Island of Sodor and think they are safe from the cutters' torch. However, when a film crew come to interview the engines for a documentary, his old manager from British Railways returns to negotiate a way to take him back. Naturally, Sir Topham Hatt disagrees, but the manager is persistent. With the help of two sinister diesels, he manages to steal the un-expecting Oliver and take him back to his old branch-line. Meanwhile, far away on the North Western Railway, the hunt has begun to look for Oliver. Duck, Edward and the Fat Controller head off on a mission to retrieve Oliver once and for good, but the psychopathic manager thinks otherwise, attempting to take Oliver off the rails and to certain disaster. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *Duck *Oliver *Toad *Bill and Ben *William *D199 *Class 40 *Sir Topham Hatt *Oliver's Old Manager *Oliver's Driver *Knapford Stationmaster *The Police Officers *Carl (unnamed) *Donald and Douglas (do not speak) *Isabel and Dulcie (do not speak) *Henry (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Ryan (cameo) *Logan (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Bear (cameo) *Pip and Emma (cameo) *Splatter (cameo, unnamed) *Shane (cameo, unnamed) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Rheneas (deleted scene, cameo) *Dennis (deleted scene, cameo) *Emily (deleted scene, cameo) Cast *Terrier55Stepney as Thomas and Toad *Supermariokyle100 as Edward *CalicobonEsterphon as Gordon *10leigh10 as James *JD41796 as Duck and Carl *TheBlueE2 as Oliver *Terrier672Fenchurch as Bill and Ben *KnapfordMaster98 as William *Mainland Studios as D199 *GingerPercy as Class 40 and Oliver's Old Manager *Carson08022000 as Sir Topham Hatt *Mic Frequency as Oliver's Driver *Steamteam3211 as The Policemen *Ilovetrains323 as Stationmaster and Knapford Station Announcer #1 *EpicLafiteau as Knapford Station Announcer #2 *SaberSpark as Diesel 10 Trivia *This special was inspired as the continuity episode of Escape. *This is the second special in Thomas: The Trainz Adventures. *This special was released in two parts. *The Sodor Documentary was created by Terrier55Stepney. *Some scenes from this special were inspired by The Titfield Thunderbolt film. *This is the first script that Terrier55Stepney worked on in partnership with ilovetrains323. *This is JD41796's last role as Duck before Terrier672Fenchurch took over in Pop Goes The Diesel. As well as CalicobonEsterphon as Gordon. References to the Official Show *The whole special took place during Toad's Adventure, the events of said episode are also referenced through out. Goofs *The computer mouse is seen multiple times during the film. *The Sodor Works Unit coach does not have wheels in a few shots. *Some of the character models change between shots. Clips and Trailers Full Special Gallery LWR1.png EscapeStockFootage1.png|Stock Footage EscapeStockFootage2.png|Stock Footage LWR2.png LWR3.png LWR4.png LWR5.png LWR6.png LWR7.png LWR8.png LWR9.png LWR10.png LWR11.png LWR12.png LWR13.png LWR14.png LWR15.png LWR16.png LWR17.png LWR18.png LWR19.png LWR19.png LWR20.png LWR21.png LWR22.png LWR23.png LWR24.png LWR25.png lwr26.png LWR27.png LWR28.png LWR29.png LWR30.png LWR31.png LWR32.png LWR33.png LWR33.png LWR34.png LWR45.png LWR46.png LWR47.png LWR48.png LWR49.png LWR50.png LWR51.png LWR52.png LWR53.png LWR54.png LWR55.png Category:Specials